Wartorn Equipment
Combat Harness The Wartorn Combat Harness is the standard-issue armour worn by the standard Wartorn warrior both on and off the battlefield. All variants of the Wartorn harnesses are based on pre-existing ones to allow former members of the Covenant military a sense of familiarity. The combat harnesses have two-layers that serve different functions; the first layer is the vonom-pattern nanolaminate plating and is outfitted with a miniature Exous reactor that powers the suits functions like shielding and communications, the second layer is an undersuit that their warriors wear that adapts to its surrounding conditions (snow, desert, etc). The helmet of the harness is equipped with a HUD, communications equipment, read-outs, and any additional systems that vary for different harnesses or roles. Each individual harness is equipped with Lancer blades on their wrists. Because of the similarity between each individual, warriors can identify their superiors via their HUD. Gloves of harnesses possess magnetic locks, preventing them from losing their weapons. Permutation The Wartorn uses different harnesses for different roles within their military. *Storm Harness: Foot soldiers of the fleet *Combat Harness: Foot soldiers of the army *General Harness: Heavy Troopers *Ranger Harness: EVA Operations *Infiltration Harness: Special Operations *Zealot Harness: Champions *Flight Harness: Pilots *Assault Harness: Environmental Trooper (Snow, Desert, Boarding Parties) *Ascetic Harness: Knights Artificial Intelligence Artificial Intelligence used by the Wartorn for military and civilian purposes are currently classified as low-tier "dumb" AIs by the UNSC, being sophisticated enough to operate machinery, vehicles, and other occupations that can not be done by organics. Despite their lack of independence, Wartorn AIs are capable of operating Tratum Drones and acting through the basic commands given to them by their managers, operating in nearly all facets of Wartorn life. The Wartorn utilize slightly more advanced AI in the operation of spacecraft, strikecraft, and combat vehicles, allowing their units to operate at a faster pace than most other units. However, they still require input from neural implants on their leaders. Predictably, many in the Wartorn are still mistrustful of AI due to the stories told by the Prophets and often prefer not to be around even the mindless drones. *Zoanom-pattern doulos - A.I. that is built into Thyha and Xyrk craft. Shields Ships *Sloty-pattern Dispersal Field Generator **Veastat Het-pattern heavy carrier **Rilavar-pattern battleship *Asquit-pattern field generator **Kreath-pattern carrier *Zanem-pattern field generator **Streagon-pattern light battleship *Etatious-pattern Dispersal Field Generator **Qoln-pattern heavy cruiser *Moucit-pattern Dispersal Field Generator **Hikan-pattern cruiser *Conine-pattern field generator **Vlais-pattern light cruiser **Ova Ha-pattern destroyer *Adreo-pattern field generator **Tartaep-pattern frigate *Eosho-pattern field generator **Ekan-pattern assault frigate *Achmen-pattern field generator **Gryso-pattern warship *Lurch-pattern field generator **Kuna-pattern strike cutter *Mythal-pattern field generator **Sedalo-pattern transport **Crifa-pattern auxiliary ship Vehicles *Duizar-pattern Field Generator **Tapura-pattern anti-infantry vehicle **Traid-pattern scout vehicle *Jousne-pattern field generator **Vengeash-pattern artillery *Mysifo-pattern field generator **Dusa-pattern walker **Heorq-pattern pod **Famork-pattern transport *Dinato-pattern field generator **Iphus-pattern heavy assault platform **Iphus Jad-pattern heavy platform **Oitrosh-pattern excavator Small Craft *Abstos-pattern field generator **Eroik-pattern fighter Offense Starship *''Vaist''-pattern heavy plasma lances: Resembling the firepower of the plasma lances on the Covenant CCS cruisers, the Vaist-pattern heavy plasma lances are the mainstream shipboard weapons for the Wartorn. Although slightly weaker than other Covenant-era energy projectors, the Vaist plasma lances have less of a recharge wait and can be used more often due to the amount of energy it uses. *''Monun''-pattern light plasma lances: Used on most Wartorn ships smaller than 1000m, the Monun-pattern light plasma lances is a miniaturized version of the Vaist but is just as deadly while projecting its energy in a slimmer form. *''Seben''-pattern plasma beam emitter: *''Obra''-pattern plasma cannons: Unlike Covenant plasma cannons, Obra plasma bolts are capable of moving at a faster speed but takes away the power of their predecessor. *''Aiweal''-pattern plasma torpedoes: Much like the Covenant's plasma torpedoes, the Aiweal is a magnetically guided plasma projectile launched at long range targets. What is different in the Aiweal is that over time, the bolt of plasma has less corrosive elements in it, making it less efficient at the longterm damage. *''Breor''-pattern pulse laser turrets: Designed for a more ship-to-ship combat role, the Breor turrets are used against enemy warships, but they have a smaller range than their Covenant predecessors. *''Eakai''-pattern pulse laser turrets: Unlike the Breor turrets, the Eakai is dedicated to acting in a PDF role in order to prevent strikecraft from attacking the ship. Mounted *''Sageon''-pattern heavy plasma cannon: Qoirq-pattern turret *''Sheog''-pattern plasma mortar: Vengeash-pattern Wraith *''Ashiec''-pattern focus cannon: Dusa-pattern *''Eopli''-pattern plasma cannon: Traid Ghost *''Vlurt''-pattern plasma cannon: Xyrk Banshee, Qinstar Phantom *''Plimlai''-pattern plasma cannon: Vengeash Wraith, Qinstar Phantom Infantry Systems Cloaking *''Nysh''-pattern cloaking generator: Stealth *''Bryf''-pattern stealth generator: *''Xiln''-pattern stealth generator: Engines *''Pivli''-pattern engine: Capital+Cruiser+Destroyer *''Cartun''-pattern engine: Frigate+Corvette *''Chlaim''-pattern engine: Single craft *''Venego''-pattern engine: Borers *''Eanerm''-pattern borer: Capital ship+Cruiser *''Ucar''-pattern borer: Destroyer+Frigate+Corvette Hyperscanners *Caeven-pattern hyperscanner - Ships *Arux-pattern hyperscanner - PDF *Velitus-pattern hyperscanner - Fighters Reactor *Exous-pattern reactor **Take aproximately 2 minutes to divert 15% work of power. Countermeasures *Nysh-pattern cloaking generator: *Bryf-pattern stealth generator: *Xiln-pattern stealth generator: